Kurt, you're gay
by sheli-isha
Summary: Kurt is going through a tough time, better than summary please read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kurt looked down at Mercedes as she lay before him, processing all of her, he smiled sweetly. Her black hair _all natural_ he'd finally persuaded her to take the weave out. Her ,full, plump breasts that looked as if they were made just for him. Huge, thick thighs and all he could do was say, **WOW! **He felt all down her curves, pausing to pay certain areas special attention enjoying the sound of her moaning and groaning in pleasure. When he could no longer wait he asked if she was ready, she nodded yes and he entered her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her walls clenching around him. It was a new experience for him, so moist and her high pitched moans instead of the grunts he was used to from Blain. Then finally his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he struggled to stay upright...

Kurt woke up to a high pitched screech the beginning of sweet dreams, his stupid alarm, he loved Beyonce the diva could sing but he wished it was real. "Fuck!" he half mumbled half shouted. He got out of bed and looked at his drenched bed sheets. "Kurt, stop doing this! You have a boyfriend and you're happy!" he made himself smile.

He grabbed his sheets and walked into the corridor quickly. Finn comes out of the bathroom with only a towel on "You have to be fucking kidding me," Kurt can see the water drop from Finn's well toned chest and abs and down through his towel -that is a little bit lower than it should be. "This is not helping," Kurt says in silent rage trying to hide his errection. "Mercedes?" Finn asks looking at the sheets and knowing the answer. Kurt looks confused for a minute "Yeah, it's hurting my head, I just want it so bad! Arrgh!" he says it quietly but it takes him effort to do so. "I know," Finn says in a daydream looking at Kurt but not seeing him " I change my sheets every Wednesday,". Finn remembers himself and says "For Rachel of course, it would be weird if-" Kurt cuts him off "Finn, I know how you feel about Mercedes you told me. "Did I ?" Finn says in a confused tone, Kurt sighs "Oh, yeah I did," Finn gives Kurt a sympathetic glance "Don't watch her," he says "Easier said than done," Kurt says quickly "I mean how can you not watch Mercedes!" He raises his voice slightly. Carol walks out of her room sleepily "What's all this about Mercedes?" she says innocently. "Kurt said not to wait up because he's gonna sleep over Mercedes' tonight," Finn says quickly, Carol sighs "Keep it down," she says before going back to sleep. Kurt and Finn look at each other; Kurt hurries down the stairs thinking _I'm gonna need a cold shower._

Finn watches Kurt go down the stairs thinking _what a cute little ass that boy has _he blinks then shakes his head at the thought and changes to go to his Saturday job. Meanwhile Kurt is downstairs remembering that he agreed to a sleep over with Mercedes tonight, a sleepover between friends. It used to be normal, their sleepovers but they haven't had one since his first dream 3 months ago. I should go have that shower he says, but before he enters the shower he looks at himself in the mirror over the sink. "Kurt you're gay," he says to himself, washes his face and gets into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

With Finn out of the house, Kurt listened to old show tunes loudly and picked out an outfit for his shopping trip. He looked at the clothes before him and broke into tears, "What am I going to do? What-" he tripped over his shoes "For Fuck Sake!". Carol walked in, resulting in Kurt mumbling _you always pick the right moments to walk in _"Kurt, are you okay," she says walking slowly. For some reason beyond his understanding he shakes his head and lets her hug him, then he lets it all out, the three months that he has been dreaming of Mercedes. "I don't know how I can be near her without needing a cold shower," he sobs, Carol hugs him and says softly "You could always talk to her,". Kurt thinks to himself _trust mom to think of the most seemingly obvious thing _he smiles. Carol wipes his tears away and he starts laughing, "What?" she says smiling. "Well, it's just that, I called you mom in my head," Kurt looked at her lovingly "Thank you," she squeezed his shoulders "That means a lot to me,".

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mall<strong>

"I have just got to try this on, what do you think?" Mercedes says looking in the mirror, Kurt is smiling behind her. "I think, that the rest of the trouble tones have got to step up," he smiles at her and she smiles back, "Thanks Kurt,". She goes into the changing rooms with the blue dress Tina picked out for her; the skirt has a slit at the side and would stop above her knee. The dress has a low neckline and Kurt has a feeling it won't leave much to the imagination. Kurt tries not to watch her curved hips sway as she walks away but can't take his eyes off her.

Brittney comes out of nowhere seemingly and whispers "She's hot isn't she," Kurt smiles dazed "Yeah she is," then he realizes what he said and blushes. "It's okay unicorn, your secrets safe with me," Thanks," Kurt says walking towards some trousers. He thinks to himself _I don't think anyone gives Brittney enough credit _he smiles. "Pssst," Kurt turns around, but seeing no-one carries on looking through the racks "Psst! Kurt!" he turns around and notices Mercedes poking her head out from behind a curtain. "Oh shit, Kurt, think of starving children,"_ I'm starving for her, heck I'll settle for anything right now, a tap, a kiss on the cheek, but something _Kurt's lustful side has taken over his thoughts.

"Yeah cedes," he says trying to sound casual, he walks up to her "Can you help me with this zipper? I think I should have got the size bigger," Kurt hesitantly pushes the curtain slightly and closes it behind him.

"Kurt are you okay?" Mercedes says, Kurt has his head down and is reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. Kurt looks up quickly, ready to assure her, but with lust-filled eyes, he quickly looks down again. "Kurt," Mercedes concerned voice rings through his ears "Yes," he says huffing slightly. Mercedes gives him a sideward glance, then turns around a bit so she can see him. "Kurt, look at me," she reaches for his face "Yes Mercedes," Kurt says looking up before she touches him.

"What's wrong?" she asks looking at him sympathetically, "Nothing," he says looking away slightly. "Kurt, I'm your best friend I know that this isn't 'Nothing' ". Kurt looks at her with a pained expression, "Sorry cedes," he says.

Mercedes- who is confused at this point- turns so that she's looking in the mirror once more. "You can tell me what you're sorry for while you unzip my dress," Kurt moves forward and puts his hand on the zip of her dress, he hesitates "I thought you wanted me to zip it up," Kurt says. Mercedes blushes a little and says "What have you got to be sorry about anyway?" Kurt starts to undo her zip very, slowly. He traces his fingertips on the revealed skin, he leans forward slightly and smiles, she smells like vanilla and mint. He places an ever so light kiss on her back. He smiles against her "That," he breathes, moving away from her.

"Why'd you do that Kurt?" she says slowly, secretly craving his touch "Answer honestly, I don't want any of that 'I don't know' bullshit! You know why you done it, but I don't; so, why?" Kurt looks at her lovingly; he finds it's sexy when she's being blunt.

He moves towards her until he's pressing up against her, sure she can feel his errection "Erm, lets see," he moves his head forward and whispers in her ear "I want to fuck you, and no it's not just a phase and I'm not gonna rape you as you well know. But that's about it, every time I've seen you for the past three months I've had to have a cold shower, every Wednesday when you do that dare I wish you were dared to dance for me," He blows on her ear and she shivers, moans and leans against him slightly. "Why didn't you say anything?" she says as he puts his arms around her. "Um, let me see, I'm a gay guy in high school with a boyfriend and I desperately want to have sex with my best friend, that is a female multiple times," Mercedes laughs lightly hitting his hand "I told you," she spins around so that she's facing him and her hands are interlocked with his. "You can tell me, anything," she smirks "I'm your best friend, if you need me to do anything I'm obliged in the unwritten contract of friendship," Kurt smirks at her, enjoying the way that she is looking into his eyes "Anything," Kurt says. Mercedes puts her face to Kurt's ear and purrs "Anything," smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm having a bit of trouble writing this story so I would like you all to help out. If you have any ideas please let me know. By the way, I don't own glee **

**Mercedes: you don't?**

**Me: no :( if I did we'd be together**

**Kurt: what about me?**

**Me: you too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: thank you soo much for your comments I'll try and add all of your ides sorry it took so long and please review.**

**Dressing Room**

Kurt leans down to give Mercedes a kiss just as Tina opens the curtain, she looks at them both and says "Sorry if I interrupted you guys," then she leaves before they can protest.

Mercedes looks at Kurt "Is there anything you want right now?" she asks him looking him in the eye with a serious face but flirty eyes. "Just one thing," Kurt says geting closer to her and pulling her in for a kiss, she responds instantly and deepens the kiss, he tastes her and instantly wants more.

They both stand there for a while, then start to kiss again, Kurt runs his hands up and down Mercedes' back and she puts her arms around his neck.

After what seems like forever Kurt looks down to see that his trousers are off and Mercedes' dress is on the floor.

"Are you sure about this, I mean I just wanted to kiss you so if you don't want-" he's cut off with another kiss and Mercedes lowers herself slightly pulling his boxers off.

"Kurt just shut up I mean we've both wanted this for a while, I suppose we were in denial," she lowers herself to her knees and positions herself at his shaft and begins to take him in slowly. "Wait, wait a minute," Kurt says suddenly Mercedes looks up at him and licks his precum.

"What? What's wrong, I mean, I know I'm not doing a bad job cause Puck liked it last time," Kurt looks down at Mercedes in wonder "Wait, when did you do that to Puck?". She gives him a mysterious look and taps her nose "Wouldn't you like to know,"

"When did you get so sex crazed?" Kurt asks thinking back to Friday morning, "After I lost my virginity to Puck, he really is a sex shark, though, he was soft that first time," Mercedes looks absentmindedly into the distance, Kurt is shocked, he didn't know she had had sex with Puck she'd kept that secret.

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean? I'm not as good as Puck and it might affect our friendship," Mercedes looks up at Kurt "For one, you're bigger than Puck and I love you no matter how good you are in bed, I think this will make our relationship much stronger," he smiles down at her, he's bigger than the sex shark, wow, this was good news.

Mercedes licks his tip and takes him in again running her tongue along his shaft and reaching down to hold the part she couldn't reach. Kurt looks down as she takes him in and pumps him, he cannot describe the way he's feeling, its too good for words.

She continues to take him in her mouth until he's ready to burst then she pumps him hard making him explode over her face. She wipes her face with the back of her hand.

Kurt stands there getting over the affect of his orgasm and sighs. "That's the best blowjob I've ever had," he says smiling at Mercedes, she smiles at him and gets off of her knees, she kisses him and he tastes himself on her tongue.

They look around and remember where they are, they quickly change into their clothes, exchanging kisses every couple seconds. They kiss once more then Kurt leaves the dressing room, Mercedes waits a while after he's left to come out.

As Kurt exits the dressing room he thinks to himself _she's just given me a blowjob, I have a boyfriend and my best friend who is a girl has given me a blowjob, you are one lucky son of a gun Kurt._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I apologise for any spelling mistakes and for the delay. Please read my other stories Goodbye, Almost and Give it here. Thanks for the reveiws an please give your ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for taking so long you guys, it's just, I've been very busy lately but here is:**

**Sleepover Part One**

Kurt and Mercedes finished shopping with fewer bags than they'd expected, it seems they spent longer in the dressing rooms than they thought they had.

Kurt grabs all the bags and puts them in the back of his car, Kurt's phone rings. "Who is the most sexy guy in the area with bags in his hands, I think if this beauty turns around and smiles I may have to cheat in you," Kurt moves the phone from his ear and turns around slowly.

He smiles as he sees Blain leaning against a post wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Mercedes looks at Kurt "We're not gonna mention what happened in the dressing room are we?" she whispers in his ear. "Not unless he asks, which I doubt," Blain walks over to them slowly "Hey, so I heard from a little birdy that you two were in the dressing rooms together, hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't," he moves towards the both of them and stops in front of Kurt who looks incredibly guilty.

Blain kisses him and looks at Mercedes who is wearing the same expression, he chuckles and hugs her "As long as you let me join in next time," he whispers in her ear. She looks hurriedly at Kurt and then laughs _what we must look like _she thinks to herself, Kurt laughs as well. Then they're all laughing.

"Do you wanna come with? We can drop by your place if you want," Mercedes looks at Blain expectantly. "Sorry gorgeous but I'll have to decline, I have things I need to sort out," Blain smiles mischievously at Mercedes, she giggles slightly. "What sort of things?" Kurt asks looking confused; Blain kisses him, taps his nose and winks at Mercedes.

He walks away leaving a very dumbfounded Kurt in tow. "What?" he scrunches up his face and Mercedes kisses him, he looks at her shocked. She looks embarrassed "Sorry, it's just you looked so cute I couldn't help it. Oh and remember the dare about dancing for Finn on Wednesdays?" Kurt nods slowly "Well Blain it choreographing this weeks dance," Kurt stands there for a second mouth agape, and then he gets in the car mumbling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hi guys it's not that I'm stopping the story it's just that I've been busy I'll try to update more often.**

**Can you guys please read and review 'Goodbye, almost' its slightly depressing in comparison to my other two stories but it only has a few reveiws.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry its taken so long I've just been busy lately, please read and review my other stories. Thank you, and I don't own glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the car<strong>

****Mercedes gets in the passengers seat "Don't mumble Kurt, what did you say?" Kurt straps in and starts the car. "You'll be the death of me," he sighs and pulls out of the parking lot, Mercedes smiles at his uncomfortable expression, she puts her hand on his thigh.

He moves it away, _oh that just won't do _she thinks and squeezes his thigh this time. "Don't push me away, don't deny me things, you're supposed to be my best friend," she says looking away.

"I'm supposed to be gay as well but it doesn't look that way right now, but I promise I won't deny you anything," he looks at her, she's still looking out of the window

"I promise," he says softly. "You won't deny me anything at all?" she asks him expectantly

"No," he says without missing a beat

"Not even... a threesome with Blain?" he stops the car suddenly.

"What?" he asks thinking he heard wrong I mean Mercedes didn't just say, that did she?

"You heard what I said," oh but she did

"No, I won't deny you that,"

"A threesome with Finn?" Kurt swallows

"Not even that," Mercedes smiles

"Good because I've invited Blain over tomorrow,"

"Wait!What?" Kurt looks at her likes she's crazy

"When?" he says calmly, pulling into her driveway

"Earlier, this morning, I figured we could watch some movies and hang out tomorrow,"

"Fine," Kurt says calmly, too calmly in fact.

He stops the car and looks into Mercedes' eyes "Just tell me next time," Mercedes nods. Kurt gets out of the car with Mercedes following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>In the house<strong>

****As soon as Mercedes closes the front door Kurt's calm demeanor changes.

"Kurt," Mercedes starts and backs up to the front door again, Kurt pushes her until she rests on the front door. He puts his hands either side of her head, Mercedes swallows.

"Kurt, I'm-" he covers her mouth "Don't, you really are gonna be the death of me," he kisses her slowly and passionately.

Mercedes deepens the kiss and as she does her hands reach up to touch Kurt but he pushes them back. He stops the kiss, "What?" Mercedes says with wide eyes and swollen lips

"I love it when you're scared," he chuckles leaning forward. She moves her hips to his and starts to grind into him. "Who said I was scared?" she raises her eyebrows and before he can protest she has her hand in his pants

"Geez woman," Kurt breathes, Mercedes moves her hand down, clutching at him. "I love it when you're scared as well, but," Kurt has a feeling he won't like the end of this sentence

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Kurt's stomach growls answering her question for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note I'm soo sorry its taken so long I've had a lot of school work. here is sleepover part two, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Sleepover part Two**

it started raining outside,really heavily. Mercedes didn't mind though, she loved the rain. Kurt looked at her from across the room.

She was looking longingly out of the window. "Do you wanna go outside" she asked Kurt. He looked at her as though she was crazy "You do realise it's pouring with rain outside," he raised his eyebrows, "I don't think my hair could take it."

He laughed when he looked over and Mercedes was in full puppy dog pout. "But, okay," as soon as she heard that she pulled him through the door into the back garden. Immediately he felt cold rain hit his shoulders.

Mercedes moaned and turned around, that's when he realised his girl was turned on by heavy rain. That was new 'his girl'. He went up to her, hugging her from behind. He pushed his hand up the front of her shirt and she moaned into his arms. His hand slipped over her bra covered breast and he groaned into her ear, "Cedes"

She grabbed his thighs as he begun to play with her nipples through the fabric. He moved his thigh between her legs and applied pressure. She moaned grinding into him "Kurt," she gasped as she felt his hand move under her bra and unto her bare breast. The rain making her shirt stick to her. Kurt looked at her, "Beautiful, just beautiful," he whispered into her ear. He had never been so hot and cold at the same time, her breasts were so big and soft such a contrast to Blain's hard chest.

He moved his thigh from between Mercedes' leg earning him a whimper. He stood in front of her taking her in, hair wet on her shoulders, white shirt soaked right through allowing him to see a lacy black bra. Her skirt clinging to her in the most delicious way. He kissed heron the mouth, slowly and passionately; he whispered in her ear, "Beautiful, you're so beautiful Cedes," he kissed her down her jaw to her neck where he stopped and breathed in her scent. Vanilla, she tilted her head back to give him access. He suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what are you doing," he didn't respond but moved her shirt up kissing her from her bellybutton upwards when he reached her bra he realised he had no experience in this. She must've sensed his hesitation because she reached her hand back and unhooked her bra. She went to lift her shirt over her head but he stopped her, "I'd rather you left it on.

Meanwhile at the door leading to the garden stood Finn, he' come to bring Kurt's things, he felt wrong for staying there but he couldn't help it. They both just looked so hot.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soo sorry I haven't updated in so long, had soo much coursework to do. Thank you soo much for the reveiws, love you guys.**

Kurt looked up from Mercedes stomach to look around, he caught Finn's eye and quickly stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and looking sheepish for a minute before whispering in Mercedes' ear she turns around looking embarrassed. "Erm, hey guys, i was just gonna, yeah," he runs a hand through his hair nervously before speed walking away. Mercedes hurries towards him, with a heavy sigh, Kurt follows.

"So, Finn, how much did you see?" Mercedes asks conversationally. She walks past him and stands on the door frame looking slightly smug. "Well Mercedes," Kurt says, seemingly out of nowhere. He walks towards her and comes to a stop just behind her "Judging by the dent in his pants, I'd say he'd been there a while,"

Mercedes looks down processing what Kurt had said and smiles before turning to Kurt "Can we? Are we really gonna do this?" Kurt nods. Mercedes swallows before grinning widely at Finn. "Well, can't have that little dent ignored can we?" Finn unconsciously shakes his head just staring straight at Kurt and Mercedes. "No we couldn't Cedes it would be rude of us," Kurt trails his hands along Mercedes' torso, he brings his hands to her chest and rubs her through her top. Finn moves closer, captivated by the two. Kurt puts one hand down the front of Mercedes skirt and she looks right at Finn, moaning. Just as Finn reaches out to pull Mercedes in they hear the door open.

"It was unlocked and I saw Finn's car parked out front, anyway; what'd I miss?" he looks up to see the three in a compromising position and smirks. "Oh," he sighs, eyebrows raised.


	11. Chapter 11

**Though I have an idea of what I would like to happen next, this is our story. I would like to know what you guys would like to happen next. **

**Should Blaine go ape-shit?  
><strong>

**Should Blaine break them up?  
><strong>

**Should Blaine join in?  
><strong>

**Should Mercedes run away?  
><strong>

**Should Finn run away?  
><strong>

**Give me some ideas please.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Kurt you're gay**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews I tried to include all your ideas. Read and review**

"Don't stop on my account," Blaine says sitting down and crossing his legs. The three stare at him in astonishment, "What?" he asks looking down at himself, "Is there something on my t-shirt?" Kurt looks at him and says "You're okay with this?" Blaine shakes his head. "No I'm completely furious, how dare you? What makes you think I would be ok with this, this is a low blow. How could you Kurt?" he laughs at the last bit of his rant, he can't even take it seriously himself.

"Of course I'm okay with it, you guys are all hot, specially you cedes," he winks at her causing her to giggle and look away, "So, you guys gonna fuck or what? Finn has somewhere to be, show some consideration," Finn looks at him "I think I may love you Blaine," he laughs and shakes his head before looking at Kurt and Mercedes. "Look I do have somewhere to be, do you guys wanna finish this or not?" they look at Blaine again before nodding. "Wait, there is one thing," The trio look at him, "Finn, you can't join in," the others nod and hold each other.

"Now wait a damn minute, what? Why?" Finn whines, sulking and looking desperately at Mercedes and Kurt. "Because Finn, I love that little whiny thing you do, well, and I kinda want these two for myself," Mercedes looks pityingly at Finn, she looks at Blaine "Just this once." She begs Blaine before looking over to Finn and asking "Are you sure you can handle us?" Finn nods enthusiastically.

He walks over to Mercedes and kisses her slowly and passionately. Kurt's hands trail up Mercedes hips as she kisses Finn. Mercedes stops kissing Finn to turn around and kiss Kurt slowly, he moans into the kiss. Finn feeling left out starts to palm Mercedes' chest through her shirt he uses one hand to grab Kurt's hair. Then he kisses Kurt, square on the lips, Kurt's shock is completely overridden by Mercedes pulling at his zip. He momentarily stops kissing Finn to gaze down at Mercedes who has now got him in hand. He looks over to Blaine, then Finn.

"So?" Kurt asks, the others look at him, then Blaine. Blaine leans forward in his seat before looking at them each in turn. He sits back, crossing his legs he puts a hand under his chin. Suddenly the door opens, causing everyone to break apart, Kurt fixing his hair. "Hey guys, left something, wait I thought only Mercedes was coming over?" Burt looks at the embarrassed teenagers. He looks at Kurt "You're flying low son," he nods to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kurt you're gay**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Read and review**

"Well, I'm gonna go to work now," Finn said shyly, blushing and practically running out of the door. Burt gives Kurt a look, he just shrugs, Mercedes starts to move "Remember Cedes' is staying over dad so no hairs in the shower. "I do not leave hairs in the shower!" Burt says confidently, he looks and Mercedes and says it again softer.

Kurt puts his hands on Mercedes' shoulder and leans his chin on it, "We gonna get started on this sleepover or what?" Kurt asks, Mercedes pulls away, nods and makes her way upstairs, halfway up she calls down "Nice to see you again Burt," he nods at her. Kurt watches her hips sway as she walks up the stairs, how her hair sways as well its almost hypnotic. "Kurt I'll see you later okay?" Burt says before leaving, he was supposed to be gone already. _Trust dad to interrupt such an intimate moment _Kurt thinks. Burt was supposed to be at a convention, its for the whole weekend.

"Right, now the daddy's gone we can play," Blaine whispers in a husky tone in Kurt's ear, he wraps his arms around Kurt's middle. Kurt sighs, leaning into his touch, Blaine begins to plant kisses along Kurt's neck. Mercedes looks down from the top of the stairs, do they realise how hot that is?

Mercedes moans and gasps as she realizes she was touching herself under her shirt. The boys look up at her and she gulps, Blaine strides upstairs, grabs Mercedes' arm and throws her on the bed gently. Kurt stands watching as Blaine leans over Mercedes, whspering in her ear and running his hand along her thigh. "Do you wanna feel me slide into your tight walls or do you wanna feel Kurt?" Mercedes moans, and says "Kurt" before lying back on the bed and letting Blaine take her clothes off, slowly.

After taking Mercedes clothes off he takes off his own, then Kurts. Giving her a show, he pushes Kurt unto her before leaning back into Kurt's swivel chair. Kurt caresses Mercedes' hair before smiling and planting a kiss on her lips. He pulls back, only to trail kisses down her neck, nibbling and tracing her chest with his fingertips. she moans and squirms under him, Kurt bathes in the feeling of her soft skin caressing his. He continues to kiss his way down her neck bringing his hands up to her breasts to fondle them cautiously.

He kisses his way in between her breasts before tweaking her npples with his thumb and forefinger. He kisses each nipple before cautiously taking one into is mouth, he goes off of Mercedes responses before allowing one of his hands to travel downward and caress her heat. _She's soo hot, she's so hot and wet for me_ Kurt thinks before stopping reluctantly to look at Blaine, who is palming himself and has his eye on both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for taking so long you guys, it's just, I've been very busy, also I know, I'm mean but how else would I keep you interested. Just to say that I am sorry for any spelling mistakes and such, also please check out my other stories and review. I'm working on my second one-shot. Oh and I don't own glee**

**Mercedes: You don't?**

**Me: No, I told you if I did we'd be off elsewhere doing something**

**Mercedes: :o**

**Kurt: Hello, me?**

**Me: Yeah you too**

**Blaine: You best not leave me out**

**Me: Sure, all of you ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I am sorry for not updating but my internet was not working, also I pre-typed all of my newwst stories and chapters. My sister's laptop's-the one that had my saved stories-charger is broken so until it can be fixed I'm sorry but no updates, I'll try to get it fixed as soon as possible :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you for being so patient with me but the computer's fixed so here's the next chapter, I did write another one but it somehow got deleted (so peeved)**

Kurt sets back to work, fondling Mercedes and reveling as she moans and squirms beneath him, he feels her wetness on his thigh and growls lowly "I think you're ready for me," he whispers into her ear huskily, he pushes her legs further apart with his knees before positioning himself. He pushes her head unto the pillow and puts one hand on the headboard as he slides into her moist, hot, depths. "Fuck," he groans "So wet," he rocks his hips inside her, leaning on the headboard "So tight," he groans as he struggles to keep still and let her adjust.

She begins to rock her hips into him until he starts to thrust slowly into her. He holds unto her thighs and watches her face as she rolls her hips into him. "Kurt," she says breathless and panting against him, her body getting clammy. "Fuck, so good," she runs her hands along his back and shoulders, trying to meet his thrusts with equal passion.

She wraps her legs around his waist so he can go deeper, Kurt begins to thrust into her at a quicker pace edged on by her commands of "Faster," "Harder" and "Fuck, right there," he groans as she claws at his ass, and lower back. She clutches him purposefully until he adjusts them again to hit that spot inside of her, over and over again.

"Kurt!" she cries out, loud enough for the whole house to hear, and yet he doesn't stop or slow down. She purrs from deep within herself and arches her back off the bed and into him "Fuck," she cries as he pushes at her. "Cedes," Kurt calls as he holds on tighter to her thighs for better leverage. She watches as her face contorts in complete ecstasy, the sweat that beads on her forehead, her silent pleas. Her nipples ripe and inviting, he bites into one and then the other.

Finally she falls apart, pulling him along with her. He stays a while before pulling out and lying down next to her. "Shit, condoms!" he groans, "On the pill," she says quietly, he sighs in relief before pulling her closer to him. They hear Blaine adjust himself on the chair, Mercedes taps Kurt's shoulder.

He gets up and sits the chair as Blaine gets up and takes his place next to Mercedes. "Alright gorgeous, time to rock your world," he whispers against her ear, before nibbling the lobe. "Hands on the headboard," he commands before attempting to adjust their positions to give Kurt a good view.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you for being so patient with me, I'm sorry that its taken so long but I've had writers block anyways here it is. :)**

_Previously_

_He gets up and sits the chair as Blaine gets up and takes his place next to Mercedes. "Alright gorgeous, time to rock your world," he whispers against her ear, before nibbling the lobe. _

Blaine grabs Mercedes by her hips and rubs his erection along her back side. "What is it you want Mercy?" Blaine asks, licking a path from her neck to her shoulder-blade, she shivers. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast," she receives a sharp slap to the behind. "No need for vulgar language, now tell me," he strokes her thighs lightly "What do you want me to do?" Mercedes tilts her head as though thinking to herself, she bites her lip.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't feel my legs," she feels Blaine's manhood harden behind her. "Kurt, need a little help here," Kurt is instantly at the bottom of the bed waiting for orders. "I'll asks you one more time, one more chance to redeem yourself," Mercedes nods, smirking. "How do you want me?" Blaine asks calmly. "If I may be so bold, I would like to feel you hard and pulsing inside of me, you cock covered in my juices -" Kurt- looking scandalised and rather turned on- covers her mouth with a hand.

Blaine grabs Mercedes harshly by the hips and sits at the end of the bed. He gestures Kurt over as he flips her so her bottom is in the air and easily accessible for his right hand. He begins to slap her firmly, Whack! "Shit!" Whack! "Fuck!" Whack! "Blaine!" leaving pauses for extended amounts of time. Whack! "Shit! Blainee!" Mercedes groans loudly, between her legs begining to moisten. Whack! "Fuck, grr Blaine" Mercedes says when Blaine hits her with a little more force. "Shit!Kurt" she squeals as Kurt licks the curve of her backside.

Blaine rewards her with another heavy handed Whack! "Aahh!" she bites her lip to refrain from swearing. Kurt begins to lick teasingly along her slit whilst Blaine rubs her back. She whimpers when Kurt makes a hesitant lick in the direction of her ass. "Kurt, argh," she pants, squirming to get away from the persistent stimulation. Blaine licks a finger before pressing it to her back entrance and she tenses, she lets out a loud moan before shuddering her orgasm.

Blaine tells Kurt to stop before putting Mercedes to sit on his lap, he shifts uncomfortably when he feels how wet she is. "Don't try and hide from it," Blaine looks at her with an eyebrow raised "Its all yours," Kurt clears his throat "Yours too," she says smiling, Blaine kisses a tear that's running down the side of her cheek. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Blaine asks with a guilty look on his face. "The opposite, its just I've never had two guys desire me before," "So the spanking?" Blaine asks Mercedes smiles and kisses him "I kinda liked that," Kurt chuckles "Figures," he scoffs. "So are you two divas gonna do this or what?" Kurt says with a smile, Mercedes and Blaine look at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: was just editing but decided to expand the chapter, still have writers block concerning this story**

_Previously_

_"So the spanking?" Blaine asks Mercedes smiles and kisses him "I kinda liked that," Kurt chuckles "Figures," he scoffs. "So are you two divas gonna do this or what?" Kurt says with a smile, Mercedes and Blaine look at each other._

They both nod their heads, Blaine moves Mercedes so she's sitting reverse cowgirl position. Mercedes bites her bottom lip in anticipation. Kurt moves so that he's kneeling in front of Mercedes , he smiles up at her and she smiles back. Kurt can't help but think of how beautiful she looks like this, her hair a mess, face glistening with sweat, her eyes darkened by lust.

"Right beautiful, saddle up," Blaine says, Mercedes chuckles as the song Pony by Ginuwine plays in her head.

_ If you're horny lets do it_

She stops thinking all together however, when she is being lowered unto Blaine's manhood, not as long as Kurt's but thicker. She winces as she feels his hot flesh fill her most intimate place. She begins to ride him slowly.

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddles waiting _

_Come and jump on it_

Kurt guides her hips for the first few strokes to help her adjust, cupping her ass and moving her hips in a circular motion. Her mind is once more taken back to the song 'Pony' as Kurt starts caressing her thighs.

_I'm just a bachelor,_

Mercedes begins to hum the tune as she rolls her hips in time with each thrust.

_ I'm looking for a partner_

She pulls Kurt in for a passionate kiss, rocking her hips to match the beat in her head.

_Someo__ne who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

Mercedes hisses as she rolls her hips and catches a certain spot inside of her, Blaine notices and raises his hips causing her to cry out. "Blaine!" Kurt kneels between her legs and begins to press kisses along her sensitive breasts. He caresses her sides and looks her in the eye, she groans and throws her head back.

_Gotta be compatible  
>Takes me to my limits<em>

He takes a nipple into his mouth, caressing the tip with his tongue, his other hand rolling her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

_Girl when I break you off_

"Kurt!" she cries loudly, tilting her head back, her hair caressing Blaine's back but is distracted as Blaine raises his hips again, kissing her passionately.

Kurt switches nipples biting down to get her attention, this becomes a game between the two, with Blaine panting from his efforts, Mercedes squealing and moaning loudly in the background.

_I promise that you won't want to get off_

Until it gets too much for Mercedes and she comes hard, her walls clutching tightly against Blaine's manhood and forcing him into orgasm too. Kurt strokes himself to completion, his orgasm hitting Mercedes' stomach and breasts. Kurt looks up at his lovers, white against black, Muscle against soft skin, a sheen of sweat coating their bodies so that they glisten. Blaine's thick, pulsing appendage still firmly inside of Mercedes. Her thick and luscious breasts covered in his come. Lucky doesn't cover what you are Kurt.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you for being so patient with me, I'm so so so so sorry that its taken so long but I've had writers block anyways here it is. Extra drama cause you've been so patient :)**

_Previously: Kurt looks up at his lovers, white against black, Muscle against soft skin, a sheen of sweat coating their bodies so that they glisten. Blaine's thick, pulsing appendage still firmly inside of Mercedes. Her thick and luscious breasts covered in his come. Lucky doesn't cover what you are Kurt._

The light is harsh and Kurt scrunches his eyes up rolling over in bed to find the sheets wet and empty. He freezes, confused for a moment, not another wet dream, please not another wet dream. "Babe! You finally joined us in the land of the living then," Blaine exclaims when he sees his boyfriend naked and befuddled in his own bed. "I thought that was a dream," Kurt says with wonder in his eyes, after three months you'd think he'd feel more secure about this whole thing, then he looks confused again

"Where's Cedes? As lovely as the sex was we didn't get around to arranging outfits for Monday," Blaine shakes his head in disbelief. "Mercy!" he calls down the stairs, "Yeah!" Mercedes calls back "Our boyfriend wants to talk fashion with you!" Mercedes rolls her eyes "Food first!" she yells and he gives her a look from the top of the stairs "You gots to eat don't you?" she calls, Blaine gives Kurt a look "Fine," he mumbles "Hope she didn't make anything too fattening," Blaine rolls his eyes again "Hurry up and get downstairs," He kisses him on the cheek "And brush your teeth," Kurt sighs and does as he's told.

Mercedes is in the kitchen listening to Musiq Soulchild as she prepares coffee and puts down their meals. "Morning, Cedes" Kurt says when he sees her, yawning and wiping his eyes, he gives her a hug from behind and nuzzles her neck through her hair "Do you think you'll ever want to go all natural?" he asks. "What do you mean by that? Letting everything grow out hair wise? Even my armpits?" she asks playfully. "No," he responds just as playfully "I just mean your hair," he says slowly. "You mean, when will I get rid of my weave," Blaine gives Kurt a look that says "Do you want to die?". "Yeah," Kurt says and Mercedes tenses.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing that with you," she says monotone. She shakes him off and walks into the living room with the cups of coffee, "What do you mean by that? Its just hair Mercedes!" she turns around to look at him "Just hair! Do you not know me at all? There is waay more to this than just hair!" she yells, silent tears streaming down her face. She goes to walk out of the room but Blaine catches her "Cede, ignore my boyfriend, he can be an insensitive idiot at times," he shoots daggers at Kurt. "Forgive us, we are your boyfriends and it fascinates us," Blaine says softly. "You know that I love you both, my little 'white boys', its just one of those things I'm just not ready to discuss yet," Blaine nods. "Wouldn't have to put up with this if you started dated Rachel would you?" Kurt asks himself "Worse," Blaine answers "She's a crazy bitch," adds Mercedes. "She is not. She's just... Driven," Kurt responds "Sure," Blaine says disbelief.

"Cedes, what is this?" Kurt asks when he sees the food set out on the table, "Your favourite breakfast," she shrugs "How?" he asks, Blaine shrugs "I listen," Kurt smiles and kisses him on the lips, slowly. "I'm the one that actually cooked," Mercedes points out and they both look at her with love in their eyes. They go back to looking at each other and begin to kiss slowly but passionately, "You are possibly the best boyfriend in the world," Kurt says in a shrill voice, Blaine pretends to be hurt "Possibly?" Kurt nods, smiling and Blaine taps him on the nose. Kurt kisses his hand as it moves away and they both stare deeply into each others eyes, smiling. They kiss again and clasp hands at their sides. Kurt stops the kiss and looks over at Mercedes.

"What? You never seen a big girl cry before?" she questions and wipes her eyes "What's wrong Mercedes?" Kurt asks, she shrugs "You guys are just such a cute couple and I'm like the odd one out aren't I?" she sobs covering her face with her hands. "Kurt was right, you'd work better with Rachel, she's not fat and emotional and people will accept you guys more, I don't know what I was thinking, the three of us could never work," both the boys rush to her side, they stroke her face and hands "We don't want Rachel, we want you," Blaine says, he looks her in the eye "What's brought this on? Was it Kurt?" he asks earnestly "Oh my Gaga, Cedes I am so so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel insecure with that comment I was just upset, please don't be mad at me," Kurt says grabbing Mercedes and looking deeply into her eyes, he feels tears forming and blinks them away.

"I never meant to hurt you," he lets go and holds his head in his hands "God I'm such an idiot!" he yells, Mercedes laughs "Yeah you are and now you're an idiot with scruffy hair," Blaine gives a snort of laughter but after seeing the look of horror on Kurt's face, straightens up"We love for you Cede, never forget that, even when one of us," He looks at Kurt who is straightening out his hair with his hands in the hallway mirror "Is being a dick," he finishes.

"I love you too, I just feel like a third-wheel sometimes," Blaine looks her in the eye "And we're sorry for that, aren't we Kurt?" Kurt walks in, his hair in slightly better condition "Cedes, I love you and I am so sorry that I hurt you, please forgive me, I can make us lunch later?" Blaine gives a look of horror and waves desperately at Mercedes she giggles. "That's okay Kurt, I just wish I was included with your PDA sometimes," she tells him "We would, but people talk and we don't want you to get hurt," he says. "Just around our houses and stuff I'm not saying kiss me senseless in the halls of Mckinley High," they all give a little laugh. "Anything for you Cede," Blaine says, kissing her gently and holding unto her right hand. "What he said," Kurt says kissing her slowly and teasingly before grabbing her left hand. "Who's ready for some food?"Mercedes asks and they all look at each other. She drags the other two towards the kitchen, maybe this can work.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so very very very sorry that it has taken soo long and there are probably going to be a bucket load of spelling mistakes cause I'm writing this at half 2 in the morning. But this is for you all ;) Also, I probably wont update for a while cause A-levels.**

_"Who's ready for some food?"Mercedes asks and they all look at each other. She drags the other two towards the kitchen, maybe this can work._

The parents are to be told and nerves run higher than ever, there is panic and chaos and Kurt better not finish the mango juice if not Mercedes will have his ass. But, there is also a sense of quiet triumph that feeling of knowing that no matter the circumstance you're doing what you feel is right. Of course when they get down to it, Carole knows, so does Burt after the incident at the house. They are perfectly accepting and very much embarrassing with pamphlets and little chats about the dynamics of everything. Its more than a little bit awkward to be a Kurt's house now, even with the parents gone but Mercedes' is another thing entirely. There's now worry about apartments and bills and ages of consent etc. The two parents that know barely even sweat though, just tell them to relax and speak to the Jones'.

"My parents are never going to agree to that! Especially since they would've just found out! They'd need time to: cuss you out for calling yourself gay when you weren't, cuss him out being around all the time and not thinking to mention your intentions and worry because their daughter is in a fucking triad!" Mercedes yells when they ask about it. "Whoa Cede, we're not the enemy here, we'll just have to find the most effective way to break it to them," Blaine says calmly, Mercedes frowns and bites her bottom lip "Oh, and her brothers, and hope they don't break us," Kurt adds unhelpfully. Mercedes groans and goes to sit on Rachel's couch, there is a plus side to knowing that diva. They decided that the best place to meet and discuss would have to change, that meant telling Rachel, which lead to the dilemma they're facing now. They all know that Rachel is just bursting at the seams and it isn't going to be long before she blabbers to someone, before she does that the Jones' have to know. They'd never trust Mercedes again if they found out through someone else. Mercedes was at a loss, she did want them to find out but she wanted to put it in a way that would make it slightly easier to digest.

"Mum, dad, Jerome, Rhys, couldn't find a better way to tell you this so I decided we should put it song," Mercedes says nervously, playing with the hem of her DIVA T-shirt.

(I know its cheesy but its late and I'm tired)

_As long as you love me-_Kurt to Mercedes

_As long as you love me-_Blaine to Mercedes

Both hold her hands and sing to her

As_ long as you love me  
>We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke<br>_

She smiles back and continues

_As long as you love me  
>I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold<br>_

All sing with hands held and facing the family- As_ long as you love, love me, love me  
>As long as you love, love me, love me<em>

They hear clapping and stop gazing at each other wistfully, they look over to see Rhys clapping slowly with a blank expression. They all feel panic boil in their guts.


	21. Chapter 21

Boys and Pasts

**A/N: So sorry for the delay once more, it seems that I can only write poems nowadays. Thank you soo much to those who have stood by this story although my updates have been few and far between.**

_They hear clapping and stop gazing at each other wistfully, they look over to see Rhys clapping slowly with a blank expression. They all feel panic boil in their guts._

"So lil sis, this is what you've been getting up to?" Rhys says moving towards the trio, the boys stand slightly ahead of Mercedes though she tries to inch forward. The Jones are sat silently in the corner, Miss Jones looking rather devastated and seeking comfort from Mr. Jones. Mercedes panics and is ready to start hyperventilating, looking at Rhys as he speaks but not absorbing the words, the boys tap her shoulder and smile at Rhys. She breathes in, shaking her head to clear it "You alright lil sis?" Rhys asks, looking at her in concern, the boys follow suit. "Fine, just - What did you just say?" she asks quietly.

"That if anyone wanted to trouble you guys they'd have to go through me first, and that I was disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier, I thought we were close," Rhys says, in mock-annoyance. Mercedes smiles wildly, a tear in the corner of her eye and throws her arm around her brother. The boys walk off into the living room to give them and her parents some time to adjust.

Mercedes suddenly remembers her parents, she lets go of her brother, tears flowing freely now and looks at her parents huddled in a corner. "Mercy, baby, I-I need t-to t-talk to you," her mum says, looking at her earnestly, she nods.

* * *

><p>The two make their way to the kitchen, leaving Mr. Jones alone in the dining room. He gets up and joins the boys in the living room. Sitting on a soft, brown armchair, he sits back and takes out a cigarette, he lights it and takes a long drag. "So, you boys want to date my daughter?" He asks and both boys nod enthusiastically.<p>

Rhys raises his eyebrow at the cigarette in his father's hand, he's never seen him smoke in his life, well, maybe when he was younger. Being 25, he was unlikely to remember if he did, he could swear that he had not seen his dad smoke in 10 years, give or take a couple. He said nothing, instead, sat back and waited to hear what his father had to say it was bound to be life-changing if his father's poise was any indication.

"It's been a good number of years but I remember you," Charles begins; the boys give him a puzzled look but wait for him to continue. "You look just like I must've, my best friend and my girlfriend with me all the time, we were in love, all of us," he stops, taking another drag of his cigarette, he looks down at it and waves it vaguely "She's the one who got us into these," he says with a small smile "Jessica," he moves to stand and grabs a photo album from the bookshelf, hidden behind a bible.

"Of course, our parents and pretty much anyone at the time didn't approve," he continues, sitting on the sofa and opening the photo album.

"Your mom wanted to make a show of it all, said it would hold good memories," he gestures to Rhys smiling wistfully.

"Anyways, so, we were shunned pretty much, run out of town to the sounds of PERVERTS! FREAKS! WHORES! SHAMEFUL! THAT'S AN ABOMINATION!" he recalls violently. He puts out his cigarette, he sighs heavily, pinching his nose.

"That's the bit that I worry about, I know what you guys are doing feels natural to all of you, it did for us too, but just remember that others do not feel the same. It was bad enough there were two women let alone a white one," he sees Rhys look at him in surprise and continues, gesturing dismissively "Jessica was white, so you'd get calls of TRAITOR! As well, I didn't realize just how cruel people could be until then," he snorts ruefully and sits down.

"That would be fine, if they hadn't come after us with a beating in mind," Charles says hoarsely, he quickly wipes his eyes, careful to avoid the others in the room, instead focusing on the beige and dark brown wallpaper. "It's a lot harder to shrug off a beating, they tried to get the girls and... Of course they did, but I wouldn't let them, I would sooner pull out my own eye than let those bastards lay a hand on Jessica," he sighs and leans his head on his palms. "I told her she could leave us, make it easier on herself... That especially hurt Corretta, we were the world to her, Jessica was strong though,"

"How did people find out? How long was it?" Kurt says in a rush, before sitting back shamefaced when Blaine gives him a stern look. "If you don't mind, we understand that this must be difficult and we're just grateful that you decided to share this with us," Blaine says. Rhys gives him an approving look and gives his father a cautious glare, one that says _they need to know. _He sits back and tries to remember a time when he'd seen his dad look that devastated, he could think of several others.

"To your first question, someone we thought was our friend told her father, she was white and her father did not have the best idea of black people," he laughs bitterly, looking forlorn. "It lasted a while, those chasing us were fairly stupid so we were able to find somewhere only we knew to be together," he looks on distantly for a moment "They found us, of course, and we decided it was all too much, we were so in love and us guys don't really know how to act around women, but I learnt, I learnt from them and couldn't ever learn from anybody else,"

"We went our separate ways, Corretta and I came here and Jessica went to Miami, we tried to call as often as possible," he opens the book to a picture of Corretta, Jessica and himself, all smiling ruefully. It was taken on their last ever date.

"What happened?" Rhys asked, everyone in the room looked at him. "As I said Jessica was strong, but she wasn't invincible, the distance got to her. She turned out to be stronger than us, by the time we got around to following her your mother was pregnant with you and your mother refused to kill a child, I was against it as well of course, it just meant we would always think of her,"

Rhys stands, looking at his father in rage "YOU NEARLY WHAT?" he yells, his father stands up "I just said we couldn't give you up-" "But you would have..." "Killed ourselves, yes, it was all arranged, like Romeo and Juliet, except more like Romeo, Juliet and Roasalie," Rhys scoffs in his father's face, disbelief marring his features, he storms out of the room and up the stairs.

There is silence for a tense few moments, then "How long after you'd broken up?" Kurt asks gently, careful not to upset him. "Three weeks," Charles says, looking away. The boys look at each other and hold hands before walking to Charles and enveloping him in a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two mother/daughter time

**A/N: ****Sorry that it's taken so long, I wanted to finish a couple at a time. Also s****orry if the last chapter was a little confusing, I go into more detail here. BEWARE! There be Angst. Another six chapters to go.**

"I'm sorry, just give me a minute, it's all a little sudden," Coretta says as she sits down opposite her daughter, she rests her head in her hands. "I know mom, but we really love each other, I'll make you some herbal tea," Mercedes says as she flits around the kitchen nervously, she plays with the hem of her flowery baby blue dress, then taps her slippers clad foot in anxiety, then bites her nails, glancing over at her mum every few seconds.

"Stop fidgeting!" her mom yells, looking distraught "Stop fidgeting please," she repeats in a softer tone. Mercedes sits down cautiously as her mother gets a cigarette seemingly from nowhere. Mercedes raises her eyebrow but doesn't comment on it, instead grabbing a lighter from the counter and handing it to her. They sit in silence as the kettle boils, Coretta absently smoking her cigarette.

The kettle boils and Mercedes makes the tea, she begins to hum absent-mindedly "I was you," Coretta starts. Mercedes stops humming but carries on making tea, waiting for her mother to finish.

"I was in love, deeply in love too, so I know the feeling," Coretta says sitting completely still. She looks over at Mercedes and just stares at her absently as though not really seeing her.

"I've been there; I've experienced the bullying and the heartbreak. I know how you feel right now, I know better than you probably even know yourself. And I do not want to put you through that. Not now, not ever, because when it all falls to shit, I'll have to go through it all over again."

She inhales from her cigarette and looks off, keeping completely still but for the gentle push of her lips to release the air from her lungs. A pair of tears begin to travel her face and she licks them away absently, ignoring the others that follow. Mercedes looks at her nervously, cautiously still, scared to break the moment if she talks but desperate for answers. Coretta raises the cigarette to her lips.

"She died," Coretta says, as thought that is enough explanation. She takes a drag, looking intently at Mercedes, her cigarette aloft whilst she waits for her daughters questions.

"Who died?" Mercedes asks as gently as she can.

"Jessica. I loved her and she died," Coretta says looking off into space. Mercedes takes her mother's wrist, narrowly avoiding the cigarette and looks her in the eye.

"Mom, what happened? Who was Jessica?"

"One of the loves of my life. They would torment all of us. We were beaten until we couldn't see properly, they would tell us we were wrong and threaten us with rape if we didn't stop. Yet, she stayed with me, with us. She stayed and she held me when I cried and invited your father and let him protect us and for a while it was enough." Coretta blinks, choking on her words. She puts out her cigarette and takes a sip of her tea. Mercedes urges her to continue with a look of encouragement.

"But then there was more for them to hate, and they did rape one of us. Said that it was wrong for blacks and whites to be together, said she should be happy with her own kind, Charles found them and beat them all to near death. Then we had to run. And run we did, we moved to the ghetto where they were more accepting. Eventually it caught up with us and Jessica thought she was holding us back so she left. They found her in the canal with her wrists tied and stones in her pocket. I love you was carved into her arms and that's how we knew it was her," Coretta begins to cry uncontrollably, weeping into her daughters arms until she begins to feel faint. "We'll talk tomorrow," Mercedes is anxious to know a bit more but lets her mother walk away; knowing that now is not the time.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: It's hard to write a lot but here's two more chapters, sorry it's taken so long.**

Talking Time

_Previously:__ "We'll talk tomorrow," Mercedes is anxious to know a bit more but lets her mother walk away; knowing that now is not the time._

Corretta excuses Mercedes and the boys, curling into her husband as soon as he enters the room. Rhys grabs his keys and rushes out of the house, ignoring Mercedes' pleas for him to stay. Blaine excuses the three of them and grabs Mercedes' and Kurt's hands before escorting them out. After he closes the door the three stand on the porch for a long moment.

Blaine wraps his hands around Mercedes from behind as she stands perfectly still, her face blank and lightly shivering. Kurt wraps his arms around the both of them, kissing Mercedes on the forehead and they stand like that until the evening breeze becomes more apparent. Mercedes looks up realizing how dark it's gotten and slowly untangles herself fixing her hair and walking to the car.

Rachel immediately asks a ton of questions that none of them want to answer, after shrugging her off all the way to the basement Kurt just shuts the door in her face, sighing as she complains on the other side of the door. Her understands her curiosity, of course he does. They did call her at ten in the evening to open the door for them; Mercedes just walks straight over to the sofa.

Kurt and Blaine share a look; Mercedes begins to sob uncontrollably, curling up into a ball on the sofa. They immediately come to her aid, Blaine rubbing soothing circles into her arm and Kurt leaving light kisses all over her face. She continues to cry for her parents' loss, they have lost someone for loving each other. She begins feeling guilty for doubting the love the boys have for her, if it was just a fling or for sex they would have left before trying to figure everything out or just now after being given a bombshell like that.

What a fucking bombshell this was! Her mum and dad had been in a threesome, they had both been where she is now. Mercedes cries even harder as the boys begin to whisper sweet nothings into her ears. Blaine goes to make her some hot chocolate as Kurt continues to comfort her. Kurt picks her upper body up and rests her torso on his thighs; he begins to run his hand through her weave and over her face.

"I'm gonna get rid of it," Mercedes murmurs, "Hmm?" Mercedes leans on Kurt more heavily, angling her head so she can look up at him

"I'm gonna take my weave out, I-" Blaine stops her, coming over to the pair and putting the hot chocolate on the coffee table. "Don't be rash, you don't have to," he assures her, Kurt nods, stroking her cheek once more.

"No! I want to do this, I want you guys to understand things about my culture and everything about what I am, and that means accepting your preferences as well. I want you to be able to smell my hair and to not feel nervous about treating me to things. If I don't teach you why I don't like certain things then I'm no better than those people who believe that black people should stick with black people, it may seem small to you but I want you to appreciate what me revealing this to you means," Kurt grabs Mercedes' hand,

"I know what a big deal this is for you, I just want to see you be you, I don't really mind you wearing weaves, it just means I can't style your hair – which is your loss by the way," Kurt brushes her off and Mercedes scoffs.

"I don't doubt that you have mad skills in hair styling white boy. It's just that black women, we pride ourselves in having the neatest and best kept hair. Nappy hair just doesn't seem to cut it- I know that you two think it's beautiful and there are times that I do as well, it's just that we don't have our hair looking anyhow. I'm not saying that white people do that, though to be fair you guys could just leave it. A lot goes into keeping your natural hair looking neat and tidy most of us just don't have the energy or the time. I'm going to start plaiting my hair though, because I know you want me to accept myself. And although it seems really insignificant and small, it says a lot about me accepting myself."

The room is silent for a moment as the boys take all of this in. Mercedes begins to drink her hot chocolate.

"I don't think you realise just how wonderful you are. You're incredible Mercedes," Blaine tells her, grabbing her free hand. "I love you," he says earnestly, Kurt and Mercedes gasp. They hadn't done that yet. Sure they'd said it over the phone and listed the things that they love about each other but they'd never done **that**.

There was a moment of tension before Mercedes responded "I love you too, so very much. Both of you." Blaine's breath hitches before he smiles widely, a grin edging across every feature. They share a look before kissing slowly and passionately, their hands beginning to wonder, the hot chocolate forgotten on Mercedes' lap. Kurt moves it; they both turn to look at him. He puts the cup down carefully, clearing his throat. They both raise their eyebrows in a gesture of _well? _Mercedes' smile begins to falter; Blaine keeps his face carefully impassive.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four friends

Santana/Artie/Brittney

Sweetest taboo

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken so long, four more chapters. **

Telling Friends

_Previously:__Kurt moves it; they both turn to look at him. He puts the cup down carefully, clearing his throat. They both raise their eyebrows in a gesture of__well?__Mercedes' smile begins to falter; Blaine keeps his face carefully impassive._

Kurt opens his mouth before changing his mind and taking the cup into the kitchen, no one's drinking after all. The others look at him uncertainly as he mutters something under his breath "ofcourseiloveyou," Mercedes tells him to speak up. He turns abruptly

"Of course I love you! Why do you need me to say it? I love you! I LOVE YOU BOTH! And it's scary and you both know how I've felt about expressing myself since my mom passed. It's hard for me to think of us being together for a long time and my mom not being here to witness it. I would love for my mom to hold me and encourage our relationship and help me to express to you just how beautiful I think you are Mercedes.

Because you are beautiful. You're skin is always smooth and you always smell like vanilla and coco butter, your curves are definitely good for you although you seem to think otherwise, your smile is perfect and so are you. You're beautiful. You are. And it hurts that you disagree and it hurts that you used to hurt yourself because you did, and it hurts that you don't feel like your worthy, and it hurts that you don't think that we could love you!" he blurts in a rush.

Mercedes wipes her tears away when she notices that Kurt is crying as well. She gets up abruptly, knocking Blaine away in the process and wraps Kurt in a big hug. "I have said more than once that I love you Kurt, and you have done the same for me but Mercedes is new to this-" he's stopped by Kurt kissing him. "We're all new to this, but I think that it's time to tell the others," Mercedes mutters. The two look at her, Blaine looks apprehensive but Kurt looks ready.

Mercedes takes a deep breath, standing in front of the microphone before beginning.

_If I tell you  
>If I tell you now<br>Will you keep on  
>Will you keep on loving me- <em>she looks at the boys_  
>If I tell you<br>If I tell you how I feel  
>Will you keep bringing out the best in me<em>_- _she begins to sway her hips to the music, closing in on the boys_  
>You give me, you give me the sweetest taboo<br>You give me, you're giving me the sweetest taboo  
>Too good for me<em>

There's a quiet storm  
>And it never felt like this before<br>There's a quiet storm  
>That is you<br>There's a quiet storm  
>And it never felt this hot before<br>Giving me something that's taboo  
>(Sometimes I think you're just too good for me)<p>

_- _she throws her head back and puts her feelings into the line

You give me the sweetest taboo  
>That's why I'm in love with you<br>You give me the sweetest taboo  
>Sometimes I think you're just too good for me<p>

I'd do anything for you, I'd stand out in the rain  
>Anything you want me to do, don't let it slip away<p>

_ – _she grabs Kurt and Blaine by the arms and pulls them up, gyrating around them as they watch her entranced.

You've got the biggest heart  
>Sometimes I think you're just too good for me<br>Every day is Christmas, and every night is new years eve

Will you keep on loving me  
>Will you keep on, will you keep on<br>Bringing out the best in me

There is an outbreak of cheers once the song is over. Those in a relationship begin to gaze longingly at each other. Mr. Shuester claps heartily and compliments Mercedes until she looks at the ground nervously. Blaine tilts her head up and kisses her passionately. "Oh Mercy that was good. You know I can't wait to learn those moves, the way your hips were swinging," Kurt sighs, his gaze becoming glaze over. There is a hum of whispers when Blaine grabs Kurt and kisses him too. The bell goes before the others can voice their opinions. Most new direction members go to leave, Puck staying behind to talk to the trio.

"So…you three are, er, together?" he asks, though it's more of a statement. They all nod, Puck smirks and pats the boys on the back. "Good on you. Thought you'd never figure out you were in love with her porcelain," he scoffs and they all stare open mouthed at him as he swaggers away.

Santana calls for Brittney to go on without her; Mercedes turns to look at her. "Listen, if you're gonna ask, don't. I don't wanna here any snide remark or whatever else you wanna say against our relationship," Santana smirks but throws her hands up in surrender. She then begins to tap her foot impatiently as though willing herself to say something. "Out with it," Kurt snaps and she actually jumps before scowling at him. "If I were to try and pursue a relationship like yours, hypothetically of course, how do I go about it?" Santana asks, still tapping her foot. "Is this about you, Brittney and Artie? Cause if it is you should talk to Artie, I'm sure Brit would be cool with it," Kurt says in a matter-of-fact tone. "How would go about asking? It's not like I could just be like: hey d'ya want up on this? I want to do this with tact," Santana growls. "You're clearly nothing if not tactful but I would advise you to get Brittney to do it, she has a way about her," Kurt responds "She does don't she," Santana sighs idly getting a faraway look in her eye. "So thanks for the talk, I'll see you when I see you," she says before walking away.

The trio look at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. They begin to kiss and grope each other again before remembering that they have lessons to get to and walking out into the hall with their hands clasped.


End file.
